


Gestures

by theorganasolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Mutual Pining, Set during the trip to bespin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorganasolo/pseuds/theorganasolo
Summary: Just a small fic where Leia realizes she doesn’t have any clothes to sleep in while her and Han are on their way to Bespin.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 16





	Gestures

_I can’t believe I have to do this._

Han and Leia were finally on their way way to Bespin, not at light speed but at least they were going somewhere. Unfortunately for Leia, the battle at Hoth prevented her from packing for this trip and she found herself in a bit of a predicament. She had no clothes besides what she was wearing. Which wouldn’t have been a problem if the the temperature on the Falcon wasn’t like Tatooine’s twin suns. Leia was currently sleeping in Han’s bunk while Han, ever the gentleman, slept on the floor. And her Hoth gear wasn’t cutting it. 

Which currently led to Leia shaking Han awake so she could ask him to borrow a shirt.

“Han.”

“mmmhhh,” Han groaned and rolled over.

“Han!”

Han immediately sat up giving Leia a death glare.

“Look your worshipfulness, it’s going to be a long trip if you wake me up every night.”

“This will only take a second if you would just listen.”

“What is so important that you need to wake me up in the middle of the night?”

“I need clothes to sleep in! I can’t sleep in this, it’s too hot! And for some reason you keep your ship as hot as the desert on Jakku. And- What are you smiling at?”

Han was giving her his famous lopsided grin, “Sweetheat, if you needed clothes all you had to do was ask.”

At that comment, Han pulled off his sleep shirt and handed it to Leia.

“That is NOT what I meant!”

But Leia couldn’t help but stare at Han’s broad chest. She really didn’t want to but her eyes were drawn to his body. 

_Why does he have to be so attractive?_

Unfortunately for her, Han took notice.

“Like what you see princess?” Han asked cockily.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Sure you don’t sweetheart,” Han chuckled.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Leia got up and went into the fresher to change.

Taking off her clothes and letting the air touch her skin felt good. Tugging on Han’s shirt she was immediately overcome with his scent. Turning to look at herself in the small mirror she admitted to herself that she liked how she looked in his clothes. The shirt came down to her knees so it gave her decent coverage.

 _Please be asleep, please be asleep,_ Leia thought to herself as she tip toed out of the fresher.

“Looks good on you Leia.”

Leia blushed and turned to him, “Goodnight Han, and…thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

As Leia climbed into the bunk all Han could think was that he wanted to see his shirt on Leia all the time.


End file.
